Returning after 3 years
by adrianiforever
Summary: Back in La Push, one place I said I would never come back to. After that afternoon. Not good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!

Anyone who reads my other stories I will be updating them hopefully this week. My laptop crashed and lost all of my chapters.

**Chapter 1**

Here I am, back 3 years after saying i would never come back to. La Push. I lived here my whole life, well apart from the last 3 years. I was so happy here, i had the best life. The last time I was here, well I wish I could forget that day. It was the worse day of my life. The day my so called perfect life came crashing down.

**Flashback:**

**I just got home from my girlie day with Leah, Kim and Angela. I'm looking forward to spending tonight with my husband of year Sam Uley. We have been together since i was 16. I have some great news i need to tell him, I'm so excited. He wasn't home, so I decide to change into something a bit special I got for tonight. I reach our room, I hear moaning, this can't be good. I open to see Leah's bitch of a cousin Emily riding my husband. I'm shocked, I let out a scream, tears pouring down my face. I see Sam push her off him, trying to tell me it isn't what it looks like. She is sat there with smug look on her face. I can't stand on more second here, I go to leave, but Sam grabs my arm trying to tell he is sorry, he loves me it was mistake. I finally able to pull my arm free. I run downstairs out to my car with Sam following me repeating himself. I get in my car, I drive away without a second thought out of La Push. **

**End of Flashback!**

I'm back because Billy Back called me saying he need me to come back. He wouldn't tell me why. He just said i needed to come. I hope while I'm here I don't have to see Sam at all. I'm looking forward to seeing my best friends Leah, Kim, Angela and of course my childhood friend Jake. I still speak to them when i can. They know why I left and where I went. I'm scared how my older brother, Jared will react. He is Sam's best friend. I haven't spoken to him since I left.

I pull up at Billy's house, i take a few deep breaths before getting out. Open the back doors help my two year old twins out. I grab their hands walk to the door. Taking a few more deep breaths and knock...

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight.

Thank you for all your reviews and everyone who has added me as a favourite or following this story. I will be updating this story as much as I can. I am looking for a beta for this story, if you would like to be my beta please message me.

**Chapter 2**

The door open to reveal my childhood best friend Jake. He has changed so much in the last 3 years. He is hot, he was cute before. He has grown too, he is at least 6ft 7, which can only mean he has phased, shapeshifter. I wonder who else has.

"Bells" he half yells, I can't tell he is shocked but a good kind of shock.

"Hey Jakey" I say to him using my childhood nick name for him. I let go of my twins hands to give him a hug. He grips me hard like I'm going to disappear if he lets me go.

"What are you doing here? You said just a week ago you wouldn't ever come back here." He asks while letting me go but keeping hold of my hand.

"Your dad called, told me I need to come home as soon as I can. He wouldn't tell me why. Is he here?" I explain to him.

"No he is out with Charlie and Harry. Won't be back for a few hours." He tells me. Just as I go to reply, I feel someone tugging on my top.

"Mommy, ho's dat?" My little girl asks in her soft voice. I drop jakes hand, I grab both of the twins hands, to bring them in front of me.

"Lexie, Levi I would like you to meet your Uncle Jake. Jake i would like you to meet my angels Lexie and Levi." I tell him. He looks shocked, I can see he finally realises why I need to leave. He bends down to there level.

"Hi there, it's very nice to meet you." He says to them in soft friendly voice.

"Hi" they say together, Levi trying to hide behind me. He is very shy when meeting new people, where as Lexie she is friendly with anyone.

"I think we need to catch in a bit more detail. Do you think Bells?" He tells me looking between me and the twins.

"Yeah I think I have to explain everything. Why don't we take them to beach? They can play while we talk?" I say, I think this is the best place to explain everything. Plus we are out and the kids will love it.

"Good plan. Let me just grab so things from when we were younger for Lexie and Levi can play with." He says while walking back through his house. A few minutes later he comes back with two buckets and spades and two balls.

"Lets go" he shouts excitedly. Lexie and Levi run in front of us but not too far ahead. I decide to tell Jake I know he is Wolf.

"Jakey, while we are there you can tell me how long you have been a wolf and who else is." I say to him, then walk off with smug look on my face.

"Shit, how does she know. What am I going to tell her?" He mumbles to himself, for a normal human wouldn't hear him.

"Jake, you can tell me the truth, no point lying."I say quietly to him, knowing he can hear me, while trying not to laugh.

I hear him running after me.

"How do you know?" He asks in a shocked, confused voice.

"Well Jakey, I know because I am too. I changed the day I left. You know that day went from being the best day to my worse all in a matter of hours.."I start to explain I feel tears reach my eyes. I know I won't be able to tell him everything with out crying.

"Shit, bells why didn't you come home? My dad could of helped you. Tell be everything that happen after you left." He asks. I take a few deep breaths. I check to see Lexie and Levi playing with buckets and spades. I hear footsteps behind us, but I ignore them, as I start to explain.

**Flashback **

I got in my car started driving. I was just outside Folks when I couldn't stop shaking, I was so angry, heartbroken. I knew I needed to be strong for myself and the baby I just found earlier in the day. I pulled over when I could. I tried taking deep breaths but I couldn't calm down. I decide to get out, think fresh air might help, but it didn't. I kept going over what had happened.

The next thing I know I'm close to floor, I feel strange, I could hear everything in the woods, I could smell everything, bleach mostly. I just remember its horrible smell. I didn't know what was happening. I looked at my hand only to see a paw. I start to run away not sure what was happening. Suddenly that bleach smell gets stronger, I stop, I turn to see 7 very pale people. I remember feeling scared. They put there hands up like they mean no harm. One starts talking.

"Isabella, we mean no harm. We want to help you." He tells me. I get scared I ran away as fast as I could, only to be pulled back after few minutes but this time it's by 3 red eyed pale people.

"Well look what we have here." One of men say in heavy British voice. I'm scared and confused. I realise I'm in danger, I need to protect myself and my baby.

"What should we do with you?" The girl asks in the same British voice. They toy with me for over an hour before the long haired vampire has had enough. I keep trying to get away only I can't. My body seems to have frozen.

"Lets just killed it and get it over " the other replies only to get cut off by the 7 people before. I feel myself being dropped. I curl up in a ball. I hear them all fighting, but I couldn't move. I start to realise that they ain't normal people they are vampires. They from the stories we heard when we younger. I hear foot steps coming towards me, I look up to see the 7 vampires I met earlier.

"Isabella, I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen and this my family. We want to help you. We met the last shape shifters, I know you must be scared." He tells me in a kind voice. I just want to be able to be human again.

"She wants to be in her human form again, but doesn't know how to change back." The golden haired boy says. I wonder how he knows what I'm thinking.

"Esme, run back to house a grab some clothe, she will need them once she is human form again." Dr Carlisle tells one of the girls. He turns to me.

"Isabella, you need to think human happy thoughts to change back." He tells me. I try thinking of my happy thoughts but nothing happens as it turns I thinking of Sam. After few hours of trying, i decide to try again thinking of my days with Jakey, Leah, Seth, Ang, Quill, Embry and Kim at the beach, our sleepovers etc. That does it. I feel myself Change back to normal, but I'm naked. By now Esme is back, she throws me a dress i put it on.

**End of Flashback !**

I finish explaining how I phased. I know there is more to explain but I can't tell it all now. I see Jake is trying to process what I just told him. He goes to say something but is cut off before he can.

"Mommy, unc Dake ook" Lexi says pointing to where her and Levi are playing.

"Oh Bella" I hear someone behind us say. I turn to see its one of the last person I want to see.

Please review let me know what you think. Would you like to see Sam's point of view?


End file.
